Of Sunny Days and Sundaes
by crimson-obsidian-rose
Summary: It's said that a person is defined by their friends; but there's no need to think it through that deeply. A collection of drabbles and short stories documenting episodes in our favorite Kingdom Hearts friendships.
1. Waterfights

A collection of drabbles and short-stories all revolving around the theme of friendship.

Chapter Prompt: Wet

Timeframe: Post KHII

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, that right belongs to Square Enix and Disney

**

* * *

**

Of Sunny Days and Sundaes

Water Fight

Destiny Islands was, in Sora's opinion, the **best** place to hold a water fight. After all, none of the other worlds he'd been to had as much water (except, of course, for Atlantica, but that didn't count because it was completely water, and you can't have a water fight under water), and even the ones that did have some water weren't nearly as clean or cool as the ocean that separated the chain of islands that made up Destiny Islands.

And so, on a particularly hot day only a week after he'd returned home, Sora decided that he was going to have a water fight. And not just any water fight, but the Super Ultimate Supreme Awesomely-Amazing Water Fight that he and Riku had designed (and named) when they were 8 and 9 year olds bored out of their wits.

"Are you serious?" Was the first thing Riku had said after Sora had loudly and boldly proclaimed that they should hold a Super Ultimate Supreme Awesomely-Amazing Water Fight, partially from surprise that Sora even remembered them (he hadn't, until that moment), but mostly because he was too tired and hot to even get up off the sand.

"Aw, c'mon Riku," Sora urged, poking his friend in the shoulder, "it'll be fun! What about you, Kairi, you gonna chicken out like Riku?"

"Of course not, a water fight sounds really good now." She said, sitting up from her spot in the sand and poking Riku's other shoulder to get him to join them.

"Do you remember what you're getting into, Kairi? This isn't just a normal water fight, you know."

"Yeah I remember, it's kinda hard to forget Sora almost drowning me last time."

"Hey, that was an accident!"

"Sora, how was it an accident when you intentionally jumped on me from behind and pushed me face first into the ocean?"

"Um…"

"It's okay, I forgive you. Now c'mon, if Riku won't join the water fight of his own free will, then we'll just have to make him!"

"What?"

"Good idea; I'll take the legs, you grab his arms." Sora said, and the two younger teens half carried half dragged Riku down the beach, before tossing him into the water. As he struggled to raise his head back up to breath, Sora and Kairi jumped in and continued pushing him back under, until…

"Alright, alright already!" He managed to yell as he shoved his friends off. "I'll fight with you guys, just stop drowning me!"

"Excellent!" Sora attempted to jump in the water, but his wet, heavy clothes weighed him down. "Although, it looks like we'll have to make due without the water gu- Ah Kairi, what was that?"

"Payback for almost killing me 4 years ago!"

"I thought I was forgiven!"

"Not quite!" Kairi laughed, and soon enough her laughter had spread to Sora, and, surprisingly enough, Riku as well.

There fight didn't end until a few hours later, by which time they were soaked to the bone, had prune-y skin, and were to sore to keep going. Using their remaining strength they supported each other back to the sand and lay in the fading sun, hoping to use the last of it's rays to dry off before their moms killed them.

* * *

So, what'd ya think? Please review with all comments and opinions, and maybe even a suggestion or two if you've got 'em.

crimson-obsidian-rose


	2. Mr Fuzzy Ears

Okay, chapter 2 of this short story collection, which is now being listed as "completed" because each chapter is separate, and can be read on it's own (and because I want more people to read this, which always seems to happen with completed stories J )

Chapter Prompt: Cuddly

Timeframe: Just before KHII, during Roxas's stay in virtual Twilight Town.

Standard disclaimer applies.

* * *

2) Mr. Fuzzy Ears

Not many of the residents of Twilight Town know this, but Olette's most prized possession isn't her flowery diary, and it isn't her seashell bracelet (although that is a close second). No, Olette's most prized possession is her childhood teddy Bear.

It's kind of funny how her friends found out about her "Mr. Fuzzy Ears," or so think Hayner and Pence. Who knew that a game of 'Dare,' in which Hayner dared Roxas to raid Olette's room for… well, you-know-what (with the promise that he'd be bald if he refused, and Roxas did take a lot of pride in his hair), would lead to all three boys getting caught, but not before they spotted the ragged, old, and torn teddy sitting on Olette's bed, obviously very loved.

Of course, being Olette, she felt incredibly betrayed, and that, mixed with the embarrassment of having her friends meet her beloved teddy, caused her to be so mad that she gave them the cold shoulder for a _very_ long time.

Well, not very long. After the third day, Hayner called an emergency male-only meeting at the Usual Spot (not that Olette would've shown up in the first place, but this let Pence and Roxas know they were to keep it a secret), in which the boys had to come up with a way to get their friend's forgiveness without groveling (which, of course, was the plan if she refused to forgive them).

"Why don't we just get her a new bear?" Roxas suggested, interrupting Hayner's elaborate scheme, which included ice cream, Pence doing his homework for the rest of his life, and all of his pocket munny (which, at the moment, had only been 3 munny, a 10th of what he owed her), among a lot of other things the other two weren't really listening too (although they did hear "flying monkey" somewhere in his speech, which is something they silently agreed to not ask about).

"Hey, that's a good idea. I mean, hers was all ripped up, she could probably use a new one." Pence agreed quickly, quick enough to show he was eager **not** to do Hayner's homework, and with the other two so enthusiastic about the idea, Hayner had no choice but to agree.

The next morning at school, Olette was surprised to find a brand new teddy bear seated in her locker on top of her books, a small note attached to it's paw with a piece of string ("Sorry, Olette" -Hayner, Pence, and Roxas). And when the girl picked the bear up gently and gave it a hug, the three boys (who'd been watching her from the corner of the hall, hidden from her view by a mob of students) sighed in relief, knowing they'd been forgiven, for now.

* * *

Sorry if it's a little short, I wanted it to be short and simple.

Reviews make an author happy, and a happy author updates more often. Make an author happy today! (Right now would be nice, please)

crimson-obsidian-rose


	3. The Great Hollow Bastionian Novel

Normally I have a tough time sticking to drabble collections, but I'm trying my best to not let this one fall through the cracks. I hope you guys just keep reading! And hey, this time it's the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee, pre-committee days! 

Chapter Prompt: Typewriter

Timeframe: KH1

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy, Squeenix ( and Disney) do. 

**

* * *

**

The Great Hollow Bastion-ian Novel

Yuffie was bored. Very, very, very bored, in fact, so bored that her mind was going to explode from boredom, and little chunks of brain would soon scatter the floor of the Second District, and Aerith and Squall would have to clean them up so that they wouldn't attract more Heartless or something, and they'd probably be feeling really bad then, because they were both too "busy" to spend time with her, which everyone knows is very not good for the ninja.

And, when she had decided to go look for Cid in the accessory shop, she was instead greeted by the Moogles, who'd been after her for sometime now (sure, steal 1 little synthesis item; she was helping it, it was calling her, it had **needed** her!). Lucky for them, Yuffie found them too cute to attack, even in the name of self defense, and lucky for her, they were responsible Moogles who never left the First District (or their shop at all, if they could help it), so escaping them was easy for her.

And then her boredom had driven her so crazy that she decided to visit Merlin, the batty old wizard who didn't wear pants and was living in the crippled house on that little little island behind the Mystical Door in the Second District. The boring wizard who spent all day studying and reading and talking in big words (probably because he reads the dictionary too, Yuffie thought) about magical mumbo-jumbo that she couldn't (and didn't really want to) understand.

But anyways, when Yuffie had shown up at his place, she discovered an old typewriter sitting outside the… door? Was that what that tarp thing was supposed to be? But the typewriter had given her an idea, and so deciding that it must have been trash if Merlin left it outside, Yuffie lugged the heavy (but not too heavy for a ninja of her prowess, yeah!) typewriter back to the hotel where she and her friends were staying, placing it clunk in the middle of the common room table before sitting on the chair in the front of it, and beginning to write.

* * *

At first, the others had simply given her looks, which she had missed in her fierce concentration on her writing (which, she might add, was so fierce that her tongue was sticking out a little bit while she was creating, which was the ultimate sign of focus, of course). But soon, as time passed and her typing speed increased, the noise made by the typewriter was very, very loud.

"Yuffie." It was Leon that had first spoken to her, annoyance apparent in his voice. "Stop making so much noise."

"Can't Squallie-boy," she didn't look up from her paper, but Yuffie was definitely smiling, "I'm writing the Great Hollow Bastion-ian novel."

"We're not on Hollow Bastion anymore." Leon answered, deciding to ignore the nickname and to avoid pointing out how stupid the idea is, because no one wants an insulted Yuffie coming after them with a shuriken larger than her head at any time, much less when she's bored and will thoroughly enjoy making you suffer for a while.

"So? There's no point in writing the Great Traverse Town-ian novel, because there's no competition here. But there are loads of books in Hollow Bastion, and this one is going to kick the pants off them all!" And with that, Yuffie turned back to her writing, and Leon left the Hotel to train, hoping that by the time he trashed a few stray Heartless Yuffie would've run out of paper, ink, ideas, or all three.

* * *

An hour or so later, Aerith too had come to find the source of the sound, and discovered Yuffie sitting at the table, four inky pages spread out around her, one in the typewriter, and the girl slouching against the table, frustration clear on her face.

"Yuffie, what are you doing?"

"Aerith! I need your help, I'm trying to write the Great Hollow Bastion-ian novel, but I'm stuck!"

"Hm, let me see what you've written so far." The flower girl said softly, and she picked up the finished pages and started reading. It didn't take her long to realize what Yuffie was writing about. Before she'd even finished the first page, she looked up, "Yuffie, is this story about… us?"

"Yep!" The ninja beamed, "What could be better than a story about a super awesome kick-Heartless-butt ninja and her friends?"

But Aerith was smiling softly, looking down at the pages in front of her in way that made it hard for Yuffie to tell if she was reading or not. And when the amazing ninja caught sight of tears in the flower girl's eyes, she jumped,

"Oh no, don't go getting sappy on me now, Aerith! I need you're help to finish this!" And so Aerith quickly wiped her eyes, and the two of them sat in the room and talked and Yuffie clacked away on the typewriter, teaming up to write the "Great Hollow Bastion-ian novel," together.

* * *

Such a rushed ending, I'm sorry. Please review if you read this, more reviews mean faster updates!!

crimson-obsidian-rose


	4. Snow Day

Sorry it took so long for me to update this fic, I got this idea while on the subway to school one morning at 6:50 am while watching the snow fall outside. This time it's Organization 13, or at least part of it.

Timeframe: I'm not sure if this exists in the game's timeline, if it did it would take place while Re:CoM was happening, or just after.

Disclaimer: I do not own any Kingdom Hearts characters or locations mentioned in this chapter; they are the property of Square Enix and Disney.

**

* * *

**

Snow Day

"Kingdom Heartsss, it's ssso freakin' _cold_ out here Demyx, how could you be enjoying this?!" Axel exclaimed, wrapping his arms around his body to try and stop his shivers. Damn Vexen for getting himself sick in his damned lab, and damn him for causing a freakin' _blizzard_ in the World That Never Was, and damn these freakin' stupid cloaks that were doing _nothing _to keep him warm!

"Oh, come on Axel, this is amazing! It never snows here, isn't it so pretty! Have some fun, will ya?" Demyx coaxed, his usual lyrical tones filled with excitement. His green eyes were practically glistening with joy, and Axel probably would've gagged if he wasn't frozen in place.

"It'ssss hard to have fun, Demyxxxx, when you're fre-ezzing, got it memorizzzed…oh, wait." Axel felt like a complete idiot for not thinking of it sooner, but was too busy being relieved by the sudden heat flowing through his veins to give it too much thought. Soon enough, a puddle of water formed under his feet, and when Demyx spotted it he nearly squealed, "Axel, you're melting the snow!"

"Who cares, it's still snowing like Xemnas is shaking dandruff out of his hair… it's not gonna go away because of me, got it memorized?"

Demyx nodded, and leaned down to scoop up a handful of the heavenly white powder. He molded it into a stable snowball, but before he could toss it at Axel, he spotted two newcomers.

"Hey Roxas, Naminé! Wow, nice cloak, Nami!" He called, and Axel looked up to the doors of the Castle That Never Was. There stood Roxas, and beside him the "witch" Naminé, dressed in a black Organization coat that looked just a little too big for her. When Axel saw the coat, a smirk appeared on his face, and he called

"Breaking the rules, are we, Roxas?"

"Shut up Axel, Naminé wanted to see the snow, that's all."

"Sure it is, lover boy." Axel grinned, Roxas became furious, and Naminé looked a little embarrassed. Seeing an opening, Demyx lobbed the snowball he'd made right at the redhead's cheek, and when it made contact he and Roxas laughed. Axel, not amused, wiped the water off his face.

"Fine then, but this means war. Don't forget, you asked for it."

At once a flurry of snowballs flew, at first from where Demyx had been mass-producing them, but soon they were flying in from everywhere, most of them missing their targets, and others making perfect contact, mussing meticulously styled hair and slipping in through the hoods of their cloaks.

It was nearly an hour later, when the panting had made it hard to keep taunting each other, and when arms ached from lobbing snow everywhere, when Demyx let himself collapsed, and Roxas followed suit. The two boys just lay there, watching the falling flakes and grey sky, while Axel joined Naminé on the Castle's front steps. The young witch had taken it upon herself to draw the fight as it happened, and Axel couldn't help but be impressed.

"Good job Naminé, this looks great. Except, you forgot one thing."

The younger girl frowned at her drawing. "What is it?"

"This." Axel smirked, shoving some snow down the back of her borrowed coat, causing Naminé to squeak and jump up. Shaking until the snow slid out of the coat, she turned on him. "Axel!"

The redhead just laughed, and Naminé, angered, smacked him in the arm with her sketchbook.

"That's it?"

"No, I have a better idea." She replied after a moment's pondering, and in her hands she collected a rather large pile of snow, all of which she unceremoniously dumped on his head. Instantly it melted, washing all of the gel out of his hair, leaving red strands hanging limply.

"Hey!" A mini snow fight broke out between the two of the them, and Roxas groaned at the noise.

"Should we go make them stop?" Demyx asked, but the younger blonde just sighed.

"I'm too tired to move, let them kill each other or something, they'll work it out."

Demyx nodded, lying back down in his place and the snow, and started making a snow angel, while in his mind he realized this was probably his best snow day ever. Well, almost, it was still missing one thing.

"Race ya inside for hot chocolate!" He exclaimed, jumping up and running back towards the castle, while Roxas, Axel, and Naminé watched.

"He does realize we can just portal inside and beat him, doesn't he?"

"Probably not, this is Demyx."

"True."

Needless to say, Demyx was baffled when, upon arriving at the Kitchen That Does Not Exist, he found Axel, Roxas, and Naminé already there waiting for him. It took only seconds for him to figure it out, though, and he could be heard muttering such things as "evil cheaters, sore losers, what are those guys, scared of some competition," as he mixed the hot chocolate, but secretly they were all thinking the same thing. Wet and tired as they all were, this was still the best day they'd had in a long time.

* * *

Please Review, it puts a smile on the author's face when you do!

crimson-obsidian-rose


End file.
